In His Arms
by Linlynnae
Summary: Jace has less than 7 days to live, Clary is devastated and is sure that she and Jace will find a way out of this. But is she wrong? (sorry summary sucks! By the way: OOC, AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Its been a while since I've written anything so go easy on me? But please please PLEASE tell me what you think!**

**Rated T because of things I can't tell you now or I'll ruin the story! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANGST (? Is that what this is?)**

_**Summary:**__ Jace has less than 7 days to live, Clary is devastated and is sure that she and Jace will find a way out of this. But is she wrong? (sorry summary sucks! By the way: OOC, AU)_

* * *

If you don't know me my name is Clary, if you do know me then I'm sorry no one found me before you did... I didn't want you to see me like this.

If you've found me here, like this, and you're wondering why... keep reading, I'll tell you everything.

~.x.~

His name was Jace.

I was waiting for him outside of the emergency room.

He had been having migraines back to back. I had been pressuring him to see a doctor for a while but he had brushed me off every time. I think that the only reason he let me rush him to the emergency room was that the pain was getting to be too much for him.

A doctor stepped out of Jace's room.

He was lanky with mouse brown hair that looked quite untameable and glasses. 'Doctor Simon,' his name tag proudly proclaimed.

His eyes met mine and he rushed over to me. "Are you Clarissa Fray?" he asked quietly, glancing around the small office.

"Yes, I am," I replied anxiety seeping into my tone, "Is Jace alright?"

He screwed up his face. "There's something I need to talk to you about... inside the room with Jace. If you don't mind that is."

"Of course," I said.

Dr. Simon gestured towards the door to say 'you first.'

I turned the handle cautiously and stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! Sorry it took so long.**

**Thank you guys so much for favoriting this story! I'm going to assume that means that you like it. **

**(It would be really great if you reviewed what you liked and maybe what you want to see? Right now I only have the ending planned so I have several chapters of story to write without any planned direction.)**

**By the way I do not own any characters of the Mortal Instruments. They all belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

"How long?"

The doctor squirmed, obviously uncomfortable with relaying bad news. "A week at most..."

"And what's causing this?" Jace asked eyebrows raised.

"Brain tumors-" Simon began.

"Plural?" I butted in.

"Yes, plural," he answered

"Couldn't you try to remove them? Would that buy us anytime?" I was choking back tears, praying that this was one of Jace's jokes, although I already knew he would never pull a prank this cruel.

The doctor shook his head, "The tumors are too large and too close to the brain stem. Even if the hospital would allow us to operate, trying remove them would risk putting Mr. Herondale into a coma or even killing him."

"He's already dying! Can't you risk it if he consents?" Tears freely ran down my cheeks.

"I'm afraid not. If removed the corrupted brain tissue would also leave holes in his brain that would not allow him to function... if you would like I can file a request at our next meeting but I'm afraid the odds of the hospital board taking your side are very slim," the tousle-haired man explained.

"File the meeting," I stated at the exact moment Jace answered "No, thanks."

My eyes grew wide and they darted to Jace.

Dr. Simon shifted his weight as he stood next to the paper covered patient bed where Jace lay. I perched on the edge of a blue plastic chair near the sterile room's door.

My head was starting to throb, "What do you mean 'no thanks'? Jace, this could be our only chance! Do you plan to just leave me here alone after you're gone? If you're dead wha-"

"Stop, Clary..." Jace rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, "There's no reason for you to request an opperation, Dr. Simon."

The doctor bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement, face grim, and moved for the door.

"One more question Mr. Herondale, if you don't mind-"

"What if I do mind, Doc?" Jace interrupted.

"Then I'll assume that you don't want to be dispatched," Simon's long fingers brushed the handle on the door.

"Wait," Jace called, "... I would like to spend my last few days home, if you wouldn't mind signing me out of this hell-hole."

~.x.~

As soon as the car was parked in our driveway saltwater was dripping from my chin and my eyes turned bloodshot.

I could barely see the small red brick structure through my clouded vision.

I could still remember the day we bought that place.

I could remember when he suggested that we live together, even though we weren't engaged, we never were.

"Clarissa..." Jace sighed, pulling me from the happy memories.

Blood rushed to my face. I turned away from his sad eyes, "What?" My voice was thick with tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

I could hear pain in his voice and more heat ran down my cheeks and dripped from my chin. I refused to wipe it away.

"You shouldn't be sorry. Its not your fault, if only I had forced you to the hospital sooner. If I had paid more attention to you then-"

Jace's lips pressed against mine, effectively shutting me up.

"This is _not_ your fault," he whispered when he pulled away from me. One of his hands was on the back of my neck, the other was caressing my cheek and brushing aside the tears that were now freely flowing from my eyes.

I pulled his hand from my face and intertwined my fingers with his.

"Clary," he spoke in a harsh tone.

I wasn't looking at him, partly because I felt guilty for what was happening and partly because it was too painful to look at him hurt and afraid through the walls he thought I could never see through.

He sighed, "Come on, we should get inside."

As I opened the door to my red Volkswagen bug I saw that the sun was shining bright.

It was a very unkind light


End file.
